


Rough

by wrongdirection



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Intimacy if you squint, Kisame is possessive, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongdirection/pseuds/wrongdirection
Summary: Kisame falls blatantly in love
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame & Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am quite the amateur writing these guys, but I hope you like it.   
> Leave a comment if you're feeling it

It drizzled outside. Not terribly unusual weather in Kirigakure, but it seemed to fascinate Itachi enough. The mist creature watched from his hotel bed, with his hands propped up behind his head. In his own bed, the younger man sat poised like a doll, and just as still as one; nearly catatonic.  
He was jealous of the other man's elegance. Not only physically, though the contrast in his partner's appearance never helped. A woman that cost him an embarrassing amount was always free to Itachi. Unfair, but ultimately forgivable. It wasn't like the man ever cared about the prizes that brothels had to offer, he'd tried and Itachi always sternly refused. What really bothered Kisame was that he was wiser than him. He often found himself taking the kid's advice.   
Itachi was well aware of being doggedly watched, which made him on edge, but he had no intention of being confrontational. His head pounded though, and he supposed his partner may be helpful.

"Since you aren't busy, may I have a heated cloth?" 

Kisame felt a burning in his ears at his partner's blunt acknowledgment, but complied. He fetched a white towelette and waited for the water to scald his fingers slightly before withdrawing.  
When he returned with the towel, he noticed the fresh blood in his partner's eyes. Another fairly common sight. Itachi tried to take it from him, but he grunted insistently and took his gentle chin and wiped each eye himself. Even when stained with blood, it was a pretty face.

Pain danced across his features for just a moment as Kisame finished the task.  
"Kisame."

"yes Itachi san?" His heart pounded in his large chest as he avoided the stern eyes. He hoped teammate was not about to adress how close their faces were, or the fact that he forgot to move away.  
"You're too rough."

At this he laughed deeply "Ah yeah, I know, I know. Got me there. Sorry 'bout that. my hands are big and a bit unkind on gentler skin."

"Then why do it for me?" The Uchiha said, arching a brow.

The shark scratched his thick blue hair with a degree of uncertainty. His cheeks around the gills looked dark indigo.  
"Well damn I don't really know. I- suppose I wanted to because, it looked painful. I guess I wanted to take care of you for a once."

Itachi's eyes widened, and from his lips escaped a small "Oh." He graced his partner with the faintest of smiles, "You have me there, thank you Kisame." 

Then it was as if a switch was flipped and they returned to their places; Itachi looking at the rain outside the window, and Kisame on his bed, watching Itachi. There was less tension, had there been any before.  
Eventually it became dark and the slender man retired to an early rest, in attempt to preserve his eyes.

Suffering was no stranger to the boy. Nor was it himself, though he was usually the perpetrator rather than the victim in such. In that moment, he wished he could understand how one could feel more pain than they ever caused, and yet look so serenely beautiful as they slept.

And the shark still watched, watched each shift of movement, and listened to each faint breath.

  
Kisame began to notice the ache in his chest. He didn't look away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you alright?"

Itachi nods his head and grips the large blue hand offering to help him up. Perhaps it's a lie, but burdening the former mist shinobi with his momentary sentiment would be a more serious offense.

As they brush the encounter off like a fly and continue through the deep wood, the smaller man laughs softly. He avoids the inquisitive glance this gains from his Akatsuki partner. He doubts Kisame was even proposing it this way, but now it's stuck. He can't remember the last time he has felt "alright". If he hadn't already been desensitized, he might view this detail with something other than dry amusement.

When they reach a small village that is closer to the objective he is tired, and he hopes Kisame won't mind stopping here. His large head nods, and soon they are in the dim lobby of a nicer-than-usual hotel, (which is apparently the cheapest of three other options), and it has a hot spring which Kisame likes. 

Perhaps this is an understatement, the kirigakure man is excited. 

"Tell me, how long has it been since we last visited a place that doesn't look like shit?" 

His broad arms move around almost wildly and Itachi thinks it is a shame because they would make an excellent headrest. 

"Years." 

"Exactly!" 

The second they unlock their room, he seizes the bed. The lithe man envelopes himself with the sheets' comfort, and fades into them. Kisame insists he join him for a soak, but, he cannot. Not now at least. 

Sleep, then dreams, then nightmares. He is not sure how long he slept, but he decides that it is sufficient as he traces the blurry shadows cast onto the ceiling by the setting sun. With his past history, and his future inevitable, he wonders how moments like these play in. 

Then the door flies open, and there's Kisame, with bags of rice and pastries. His skin is flushed, and his hair still wet. He is wearing what appears to be a rather Ill fitting hotel-issued robe. He snorts at the realization that his teamate went out in public in this.

Kisame sets the bags down and looks vaguely offended,

"What are you laughing at?" 

"It's just.. too short." 

Kisame looks down, and seems to realize. He chuckles in baritone.

" As you can see, I'm not quite as lucky as you Itachi san. Things don't just fit me. I swear, they make clothing with the hope that somebody like you will slip into it and make a brand." 

Itachi waves at him like he is ridiculous, but there is a smile on his face.

He is swiftly setting a small low table in the room as he talks. The robe's neckline is open all the way down to his waist, and Itachi considers against making a plea for decency. They are both men, and it's not hurting anybody he supposes.

"Are you going to join me?" He says finally. At this he comes over and surveys the spread. To his surprise, there are two bottles of sake present. He shoots Kisame a questioning glance. 

"Sake?" 

"Yeah, I figured you, hell we, need some," he admits

"Wait, have you never had a drink? Oh, Itachi san," he croons, an expression which the Uchiha is certain he has never seen his partner make in all of the years they've been acquainted.

Count on Kisame to make him sound innocent.

It wasn't that he hadn't drank before. Itachi had mingled with alcohol a few times, always in moderation. A few occasions with his father, then once more in an unsuccessful attempt to forget the same man's face. They were wanted shinobi. Every moment posed a unique threat; they couldn't afford dulling their senses for something as trivial as this evening.

"This is unwise." He warned, eyes meeting the strangely comical face. As disarming as Kisame may be, he saw a spark of potential, and even warmth somewhere between blue skin and increasingly sympathetic smiles. 

He wants to protest in an organized manner; to stop Kisame from pouring his cup, but he feels a greater part of himself accept it. It is stupid, just like his upbringing and life itself, but he can't say no to it anymore. Not to the Kirigakure man, or anybody who threatens him with spontaneous kindness. 

He submits, and tries the contents of the boxed dish. Admittedly, the man knows him well- there are riceballs with cabbage, with a small array of vegetables on the side. He slowly begans to pick at his meal with what the observing eye may call interest. He neglects the sake until he is finished.

Kisame empties his small bowl, while surveying him with eager eyes. 

"Enjoyable?" He asked "I tried to find a decent street vendor" 

"Yes. It is good."

He takes a sip of the sake, and not soon after his ears burn. It's stronger than anything he's ever had. It feels like flames in his throat, but he doesn't entirely hate the feeling.

Kisame downs another cup (he cannot help it, the cups are so small in his hands,) then opens another bag, unfurling something that makes Itachi visibly melt. Dango. He watches with the eagerness of a well trained animal, forlorn black eyes following the treat as it finds its way into his own hands. 

He slowly devours each dumpling, bliss written all over his face. The other man watches in half-lidded fascination. Finishing with a sigh, Itachi's eyes dart upwards.

"Thank you." He says, finally

"Come to the water with me," Kisame pleads 

"The hot spring?" 

"Sure." He replies a bit drunkenly

They slide into the empty lobby, and eventually outside to the steaming lake. The funny robe slips to the floor, as Kisame wastes no time getting into the water. He feels vaguely insecure as Kisame watches him undress. 

"Is something wrong?" He asks finally, as he steps into the water

Kisame grins like a fool. "No Itachi san, quite the contrary." 

"I see something beautiful. I've given up denying myself the privilege of looking at what I like." He said, with a the same conviction in his eyes. Itachi feels blood rush to his face at this admittance.

Contrary to what he often said about himself, Kisame was an attractive man. Not in the way that some girls consider him, it is different. No subtlety in this man's beauty. Bold, masculine features that are abrasive, as much from a distance as they are in closeness.

He often considers touching Kisame, just to see if he is as unbreakable as he seems.

"Oh." Itachi says, dipping further into the water, and wishing to die from embarrassment 

Assuming he did something wrong, Kisame wades over. " You look overheated, are you alright?" 

He stands over Itachi, seeming to consider something. 

"Was that too much?" He ponders with amusement.

Itachi looks up at him, and laughs. "No, no," he laughs again, but more softly. He steps closer, and places his arm on the other man's bicep, just below the gills. The arm flexes under him in shock. He is wrong. While firm, the skin is smooth, and even sensitive. 

"I am more alright than I have been in a long time." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, reader/romantic/raging fanatic. Progress on this one will be gradual. I do hope you enjoyed.


End file.
